The Iron fist of My hero Academia
by KingJGamer
Summary: The Son of Kazuya Mishima in this story was also the son of Inko Midoriya, a previous King of the Iron Fist Tournament combatant (she replaces Jun). Now with friends, Izuku must try to contain the power of the devil gene and follow his dream of being a Hero, along side his cousin, his childhood rival, and other friend and sparring partner (and potential love interest, maybe)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_This is my first story ever, and I might have trouble with the uploading new chapters, but I will do my best when I'm not getting my ass beat by Nelo Angelo in Devil May Cry or being lazy. I own neither My Hero Academia or Tekken, they belong to their respective owners_

* * *

 _Not all men are created equal_ , that is what Izuku Midoriya thought when he learned he was Quirkless. His mother, Inko Midoriya, was at tears when his son asked is he could ever be a hero in front of that computer screen. In her head was a lot of things, "what will the other kids think of Izuku at school" and "will my son truly be happy again?". She thought these things while she layed in bed that night, but one question never left her mind ' _should I teach Izuku to fight?_ '. She look over to the picture of her and her lover, She remembered the "night" and the day he left to finish his vengeance and hatred with his father, Heihachi Mishima, that man, was Kazuya Mishima. She remembers the day she met him and how he hoisted the King of Iron Fist Tournament. That was a long time ago, he disappeared the day he fought and how his father took over the Mishima Zaibatsu, to be assumed dead (we know how that goes).

That night, Inko made a decision, she would move to a more quiet area and teach her son in the ways of the Kazama style martial arts. The move happened in those days they packed their things and moved to a more quiet part of town. She then began teaching her son in the ways of the Kazama style.

 _Ten days later: after school and at the playground_

"S-s-stop it Kacchan, your hurting him" Izuku was currently trying to protect a kid who was also being subjected to Katsuki Bakugo's harassment, granted not the same level as Izuku's with him being quirkless, but still. "Yeah? What you gonna do about it _Deku_?" This was Katsuki's response to trying to play hero. "After all" he gave a dramatic pause before setting an explosion of with his hands (sweat technically but it's easier to say hands) "Your a damn quirkless Deku" and with that he tries to throw a hit to knock him away. The key word being "tried". With his mother's training, he knew what to do and when to do it. Reacting quickly, he sidestepped Katsuki's attack and retaliated with a punch to the face. Stunned, Izuku quickly comboed with a kick to the joints in his leg forcing Katsuki to fall to the ground before grabbing him and forcing him to the ground. "Wha-what the fu-" but befor he could finish his insult to "Deku", a certain adult with greenish tinted black hair came along. "What. Is. Going. On." with a dark and almost murderus scary voice, the boys could only tremble in fear when they saw this side of Inko for the first time. Even Izuku was afraid. The gang that Katsuki brought along and the boy they were bullying began to run away for their lives. Katsuki could only stand idly by and watch in fear as she walked closer she picked him up and made him stand on his feet.

"Listen hear, If I ever see that the two of you fighting, I will not stop at making sure that you two _never_ start to fight again" The boys could only shudder in fear as she spoke. "Do I make myself clear?" The two could only nod, tho Izuku noded more viciously. "Good", suddenly the mother of Izuku had a change in demeanor, "now Bakugo, why don't you go home for today and get cleaned up. I'm expecting guests and want Izuku to be ready for them". Izuku looked up in surprise, " _Were we expecting guests?_ " he thought while Katsuki ran back home. On the walk home he decided to ask what is on his mind "Where we expecting guests mom?" "Yes, actually. My brother decided to come and visit us and made a call ahead of time when you were at school" This surprised Izuku, he wondered what they are like and (more importantly) would they judge him for being quirkless? But before he could ask that question, his mother could tell of his worries and decided to answer the question he was about to ask. "No, my brother would never do that, especially to a child. He did always act with a sense to protect the weak. That was one of the reasons he took another job as a hero. His wife is just as kind and sweet to kids and will always be that to anyone."

Izuku was relieved and a bit joyus that they weren't gonna judge him and one was a hero. "I also hear that they had a kid as well, they say that she is a bit of a feisty little girl" and after she said that line, his anxiety came back. He was sweating nervously and continued to do that until Inko gave her son some encouragement. He began to calm down and prepared for the guests. Then, they came, The doorbell rang and quickly did Inko run to open the door, There in the doorway were Mr. and Mrs. Kazama, and their daughter, Asuka. She ran in wearing a t-shirt with the kanji for **Heaven** on the back and a pair of lose at the cuff shorts colored blue. The adults went on to talk and catch up about what's happening while Asuku went off to look for Izuku, who was in his room being nervous and mumbly. When Asuka found his room he was sitting in the corner wearing a light green shirt and brown shorts. ' _Will they be nice, will they judge me for being_ -' but interrupting Izuku's (rather weird) mumbling, Asuka interrupted with "Hi!". This startled Izuku causing him to jump a bit before turning to say hello "H-h-hello" his nervousness around girls didn't help his situation, was shaking very visibly. Asuku saw this and tried to calm him down a bit and they began to talk the conversation when from _Who is you favorite hero_? (Izuku's is All Might and for Asuku it's her father) to _Are you being taught Martial Arts_? (yes for both, and in the same style) to "Hey Midoriya," Izuku was listening very closely "What's your quirk?" This made Izuku freeze up for obvious reasons " _What do I say? What do I do?_ " He thought. Seeing he was nervous, she decided to state her quirk as she thought it was an embarrassing quirk he had. "Well… I have enhancement, it allows me to enhance my strength, reflexes, or durability." This makes Izuku slightly less nervous, but only slightly. "So... what's your quirk? You don't have to feel embarrassed ab-" "I'm quirkless" He bluntly states with all of his courage. This shocks Asuka, for a moment, and then turns into concern. She knew that Quirkless kids were prone to being bullied (as told by her father) and that really didn't sit well with her sense of justice.

"Are you being bullied at school?" In a more serious and nearly adult like tone. This shocks Izuku as her opinion of him didn't fall at all. He then remembers the times that the kids continuously bullied him, and the times when they tried to shove him even deeper into the mud. Those memories had him shivering in fear and he began to tear up. Seeing this, Asuka decided to up and leave the room. Feeling pretty shocked, Izuku broke down even more for about 5 minutes. Then *Slam!* "Hey Izuku, guess what!" Started by her return, he jumped onto his bed and was about to duck under the covers, then he realized that it was just Asuka.

With his conversation earlier he thought she wasn't that bad. But he was unable to answer question due to shock. "I'm changing schools to move to your's" '... _What?_ ' This confused the young Izuku. ' _Why would she do that?_ '. He decided to ask that question and the response, "Why not, I want to protect people and help my cousin." Her response made some sense (right?) but there was more to it. ' _I want to beat the shit out of the bullies_ '

 _Ten years later_

"Wow, what a huge villain" This was Izuku walking to school when he came across a fight scene. The battle with a villain with the ability to increase his size and Kamui Woods, a pro hero with an Arbor quirk, allowing him to change his limbs into wood and grow and control that wood. "You're charged with unlawful use of a quirk during commuting hours, along with battery and assault. **Stand down you big lump of evil**." "Oh! That's Kamui Woods, an upcoming hero rising in popularity quickly!" "Uh… Izuku, your hero nerd is showing again" Izuku immediately sweat drops and chuckles nervously at the response to his nerdom by his childhood friend and "Big sis" cousin Asuka. "R-right", and just as Woods was about to unleash his binding branches when suddenly, " **Canyon Cannon!** " and the villain was knocked unconscious and shrunk back to normal size. This was a new hero named "This villain really suits my formal debut! My name is "Mount Lady"! Pleasure to meet you and leave the rest to me" This causes a group of weirdos taking pictures of her, this worries and confuses Asuka and then she decides not to worry not about it. " _Gigantification, huh… as a quirk it's fairly likely to attract attention and popularity, but isn't it also somewhat limiting since it'd be easier to-_ " "Izuku… it's happening again" Asuka interrupted his muttering for another time. "Come on, let's go to school". This was Izuku and Asuka in middle school as seniors.

 _Later that day_

"Come on class! You're middle school seniors! It's time you started to thinking seriously about your futures! But let's face it, you all want to be heros." this was their teacher talking about the job application and future moments in middle school. "Yes, yes, your quirks are all wonderful. But it's against the rules to use them during school hours." "Sensei, don't lump me with everyone else! You can't compare me to these losers' weak-ass quirks." This was Katsuki Bakugo, still as arrogant and cocky as ever. "Oh? Is that a challenge Bakachan?" This was the response of Hwoarang, wearing an eyepatch because he lost an eye as a kid. When he first met Katsuki, he challenged him to a fight and the two fought like night and day. Katsuki was learning kickboxing and was ready to throw down with Hwoarang. But... the battle ended when Asuka caught them fighting and "forceively" broke up the fight. Izuku helped with the medical supplies and quickly found himself becoming friends with Hwoarang, they became training partners after school. "Oh you wanna-" but before either of them could get ready to fight, Asuka's presence of being ready to kick their ass again to make sure they don't fight made them shrink back in fear. "Oh yeah, weren't you three going to apply for U.A. high?" This made most of the class look in shock as that was one of, if not, the best hero school in the country and world. "Oh yeah, weren't you also applying there Midoriya?"

This made the classes previous shock and nervousness go away with the absurdity of a quirkless kid going to U.A., let alone in the Hero courses. They laugh at him and then "EAT SHIT _DEKU!_ " Katsuki yelled while throwing an explosion at him, but before it hit Izuku quickly dodged it to the left and was about to kick him in the jaw, but then Asuka and Hwoarang held them back. "NO FIGHTING IN THE CLASSROOM!" The teacher yelled "Take it outside of you want to do that!". The class immediately calmed down and then soon after school ended

"Hey Deku! Fight me!" this made Izuku immediately turn around and see Katsuki was charging for a fight. It was weird to Hwoarang as he held back Asuka to not break up the fight. It was weird as Izuku seemed to change personality as he was fighting. One minute he was a very shy kid with a nerdom for heros, the next he was a badass martial artist who was able to keep a cool head in a fight. And after the fight, he was back to being a shy nerdy person. It made Hwoarang wonder of he had a split personality (it wasn't). As he was thinking this, Katsuki went in for a right hook explosion before going for a low sweep in a counter clockwise direction. Izuku dodged right for the hook before blocking the sweep. Then retaliates with a grab to the other arm, forcing him to the ground and hit with an ax kick. After that, Izuku decided that the fight was over when Katsuki was knocked unconscious. The three (Izuku, Asuka, and Hwoarang) decided to go to the dojo of Asuka's father taking a detour under a bridge. "Don't worry man, you have a chance to get into U.A." "Yeah lightning, you can kick ass, you certainly have the chance to be a hero" This was Hwoarang and Asuka trying to encourage Izuku to actually taking the test. "Hey Asuka, why do you call him "Lightning"?" This surprises Asuka but then she realizes she never told the story "oh! Well what happened was-"

 _Flashback_

Izuku was 7 years old and Asuku just had a birthday, turning her 8 years old. Then Katsuki came towards them and was about to challenge him to a fight when it started raining and he threw the first punch. Izuku quickly countered with an uppercut but as that happened, lightning strikes Izuku's fist making it charged, upercuting with it and sending Katsuki flying. Izuku still felt the electricity and was taken to the hospital, both were given the lucky status and moved on with their lives

 _Flashback Ends_

"-And that's why I call him Lightning." Hwoarang could only look on confusion "and you're sure he doesn't have a quirk?" "Positive, the doctors chalked it up to luck and willpower with that punch. They couldn't find any evidence of a quirk. They called it an 'outlier' event". Hwoarang could only blink in surprise, but before they could continue their conversation, " **MMGH!** " They quickly turned around to see that Izuku was being constrained by a sludge villain Asuka and Hwoarang tried to help Izuku, but they were captured by the sludge monster. Hwoarang tried to shift the center of gravity of the sludge villain. But it amounted to nothing as they were covered in sludge " _ **OH LOOK! SOME KIDS WHO THINK THEY CAN PLAY HERO!**_ " They struggled as much as they could, but then. " **HAVE NO FEAR CHILDREN, FOR I AM HERE!** " All Might came bursting through the manhole and quickly freed them from the sludge monster villain thing's (grasp?) and knocked them unconscious in the process, when they woke up, they find All Might standing over them and with the villain trapped in a soda bottle. After some fanboyism from Midoriya, and an autograph, All Might Jumped off to somewhere. "... So… that happened" "Yeah… what do you think Light- Lightning? Izuku?" The two quickly began to realize that Izuku was nowhere around. "He couldn't have gotten far right?" "Right… Let's quickly split up before-" but right as they were wandering, they heard explosions go off "Why does everything that involves interruption involve me in some way" Don't know Asuka, I don't know. Come on let's go" The duo of martial arts practitioners ran towards the sounds to find "Bakachan?" They see Katsuki being attacked and covered in "Is that the sludge villain!?" "This shocks Asuka, they couldn't even touch that villian and it took All Might to stop him. ' _How did he escape from All Might?_ ' They both thought. When the murmurs of All Might happened and the Pro Heros were struggling. "IZUKU!?" They both exclaim when they saw their school friend break through the crowd He came charging and threw his backpack at the sludge villain. This distracts the villain as he runs in to try to save his childhood "friend" and rival. The villain quickly recovers and captures and goes in for the kill of the "deku". All Might in his civilian form was about to take action when he freezes seeing that young Midoriya was about to be killed (just work with me here) as tho something was telling him not to take action when suddenly.

" _ **WHAAAGG!**_ " With an explosion of a yell with rage and flash of feathers, out came a person with strange markings on the face and chest, a third eye seeming to appear on his forehead, had horns on their head, and a fallen angel's wings. But when they look at his face they see " **IZUKU!?"** "What is going-" but before Asuka could finish her question and Hwoarang grabbing his phone for Inko Midoriya. This "Devil Izuku" then went so fast that the villain was swept away into the sky when he shot a laser from the "third eye" and it nearly kill the villain. Landing, "it" see Katsuki Bakugo and goes in as tho it were to attack, but Asuka took action. "Izuku! Stop, you've done enough!" " _ **OUT OF MY W-AAAGGGHHH!"**_ Then "it" falls over as tho it were in pain, seeing an opportunity, Asuka knocks Izuku out with a throw, forcing him to the ground and an ax kick to the face. After that, Izuku fell unconscious. "Ms. Midoriya?" Hwoarang said over the phone "Something just happened with your son, and I don't think you're going to like it"

* * *

In the tower of the Mishima Zaibatsu, at the top, was Heihachi Mishima. When he was watching the news, he saw something he hoped to never see again. "Give the units the new orders, Now!" He yelled to a security guard "Tell them to suspend current missions, we have a code devil"

* * *

 _And that's the end to the first chapter, I hoped that I didn't pissoff some people for having the story of Tekken be different then canon, but I wanted to make my story, and this seemed to fit more ok. I will be including more characters (not tekken DLC characters… probably) and I hope you liked it, review it so I know how to write better, but the story is going the way I want to go. This has been KingJGamer, and I hope you read the next chapter if i make it. Bye_


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

_Hey I'm back, I don't know when I'm gonna finish this and this is my starting message. I feel like I should answer some reviews in this segment, but as i'm writing this, no one has made any. So I will say this, some Tekken characters will be replaced with characters from Boku No Hero Academia (For obvious example, Jin and Izuku). I'm sorry if it took long, it took Much longer than I hoped with a forced "vacation" sending my motivation into flux, binging youtube and Rooster Teeth didn't really help... any ways, on with the story_

* * *

 _Hospital: 1 day later_

The doctors at the Mishima Hospital along with the security were making sure very little word got out about his "Quirk", but because he was shown at the scene and with people video recording, there are theories. But the only way to get any solid evidence ws to talk with the friends involved with the incident, but both Asuka and Katsuki don't know. Hwoarang called Izuku's mom but she just told them to go to the hospital tomorrow to "learn" what happened to Izuku. When both reporters and heros tried to get to Izuku, they were thrown out without clearance. When Inko Midoriya (with a figure of 10 years ago… work with me on this), Katsuki Bakugo, Asuka Kazama, and Hwoarang came, the were about to be turned away when Inko literally beat the guard down shocking the middle schoolers. The other guards were about to be ready with guns and back up when "Enough, you could never beat her, not even all the guards can stop her." This shocked both the guards and the teens when they hear this over the intercom. "*sigh* you can enter the building and visit your son, along with your 'guests'" the man said through what appears to sound like gritted teeth. "He's on the 13th floor in room 134…" That was all before the voice over the intercom seemingly left.

They went up the elevator and while in the elevator, Inko decided to tell the story of Izuku's power. "Have you heard of the King of Iron Fist Tournament?" All three could nod their heads as they seen the replay matches and the smaller tournaments with the U.A. support. "The man we heard on the intercom was the founder of the tournament and current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu: Heihachi Mishima" The three could only look in shock until Hwoarang made the reasonable comment "What the- How did- How do-" just seeing her friend stutter like Izuku, Asuka regained some senses "How do you know that man?" "*chuckle* Funny story, he was a contestant with me in the second tournament. He also fought his son for the rights to the Mishima Zaibatsu after he threw him off a cliff as a sot of vengeance of what he done to him as a kid" This boatload bombshell of information made Katsuki turn a few shades pailer, Asuka felt sick, but Hwoarang had the courage to ask another question. "H-how do you know his son?" "He is Izuku's dad, before he disappeared, if I were to take a guess on what happened, Heihachi tried to kill his son again for his Devil Gene" This both shocks them with fear and rage, and confuses them for what a devil gene is, but before they could ask "Why didn't you ask for an investigation on Heihachi?" or "What's a Devil Gene?", the elevator opens to the floor with a bald man with a wolverine cut, wearing… something I can't describe (Its Heihachi's Tekken 7 outfit)

"*Humth* so you came" "I damm will do so to meet my son _Mishima_ " This… well, quite honestly, scared the other three into sneaking away and trying to find Izuku's room, but… " **Where do you three think you're going?"** This scared them to pale white sheets with both talking in perfect sync, but they were then relieved by the next line from Inko. "*sigh* go on head, I need to have a little 'chat' with Mr. Mishima". The trio of middle schoolers scamper of to find Izuku's "room" (testing site for technicalities) "now then, **where were we**?"

 _Izuku's testing/medical room_

When Katsuki, Hwoarang, and Asuka entered the room, they expected a person in a hospital bed. What they got were people reading charts and looking at DNA samples with Izuku in a tube of liquid (kina like Danny in Danny Phantom Season 3 or Cloud in Final Fantasy VII in the tubes of stuff). When the trio entered, many of the scientist were a bit startled, and the guards were on… well… guard. But then they all remembered what Heihachi told them, "the kids are with the 'kid's' mother". They just told them that Izuku was in stable condition… but let's move to another place shall we.

 _Izuku's mindscape_

The darkness was defining, nothing could be seen, except for the glowing dark eyes that overlook an unconscious body, then the Lightning of Fate awoke. "Nuuuhhhh….GAH!" Izuku awoke with a jolt ' _where am I?'_ " **You are in our mind, young Izuku"** The monstrous voice startled him as he got into a fighting position. He turns around to see… a monster covered in shadows, all that could be seen are the wings pure black, the horn like things coming out of the head, and a strange double scythe S symbol (devil gene tattoo) " **You can never hope to defeat me I will destroy you here and NOW!"** Then, the shadows parted way for a reveal to Izuku's Devil form. This shock's Izuku so much that the devil form landed the first punch, before throwing him into the space above it with a lightning uppercut and following it up with a laser blast, this sends Izuku flying very far and in a stunned position. Devil Izuku goes in for the kill, but then Izuku side steps Devil's punch and retaliates with a low kick, then he hits with punch to the stomach sending it back, then running in for an ax kick to the head. But before it could land, Devil Izuku rolled back and was reeling back for a punch, Izuku was about to do the same when the darkness started to collapse around them " **Hummth, next time. Get stronger so it will be more satisfying…"** But before Izuku could ask what that meant, he wakes up to find himself in a strange liquid.

 _Voice over with the conversation of Inko Midoriya and Heihachi Mishima_

"So, why keep Izuku?" The group of teens look as Izuku is waking up. "Because he is also _**his**_ son" Izuku looks around with a confused and panicked expression. "Yeah, but he's also _**my**_ son" Hwoarang and Asuka tried and were able to calm down Izuku to a certain extent. "Humph, like that matters at all" Katsuki is behind them prepared to throw down "He has the Devil Gene, that will make him prone to the side of murder and rage" Many of the scientist were backing up and the guards had their guns. "Say that again, you child throwing bastard" Then a scientist was called over by Hwoarang to release Izuku "He is a child with a will to be a hero, if you think that is because of the devil gene, then I'll personally make you see reason"

 _A cut to Heihachi and Inko in a fighting stance_

"Humth, then show me your will" The two look each other in the eyes, then they charge with Heihachi opening with Demon's Wings and Inko with an Exorcisor (from Asuka' tekken 7 move list… It works for me ok?) sending them both back. Then heihachi goes in for a demon backhand spin, Inko blocking it, but was caught off by the Spinning Demon followed by a Dragon Uppercut. This sends her into the wall, and Heihachi charged for a follow up wall hit, but Inko did a parry reversal and sends Heihachi into the wall then hits with a hard hit to the chest, taking the breath away, then going for a double jump kick (hey I only played tekken 7, I don't know what the names of Jun's combos and move names are). It misses and Heihachi punishes with an Electric Wind God Fist twice, then ending with a Demon Scissors. This knocks Inko into the ground without breath. Heihachi then goes for a ground punch earthquake (thing?) sending Inko into the air. Inko then is stunned in a standing position, but while Heihachi was moving for another combo Inko recovers and prepares for another Exorcisor. But then a kid with green hair wearing a tied hospital gown comes running down the hallway going for a running throw. The kid was about to when Heihachi just… stopped him with a punch to the face, this sends Izuku to the ground and with a bloody nose. Then Heihachi see's the look in his eyes, a burning passion to protect his mother with very little signs of the devil gene.

"*Sigh*... come with me Ms Midoriya" This confuses her as he was in the middle of a fight for his fate. Izuku was also in confusion because he was just about to protect his mom from this man with a wolverine haircut. Then he's inviting her to a place? "I'm willing to make a deal" "What's your end of the bargain?" This surprises Izuku who doesn't know what is going on or what is being talked about he sees his friends (and Katsuki) coming down the hallway and he motions them to be quiet. "If he is under our surveillance and trains under me, and never uses his devil form in the public eye, then we won't kill him" This shocks the teens as they were threatening to kill Izuku. "Humth, will he be able to join U.A.?" This was the most important question for Izuku, as it was his dream to be a hero. "Fine… come and get patched up boy, we begin training tomorrow" All of the teens were confused at what happened, "Izuku! Are you ok?" This was his mom getting back into mom mode. Being protective of him.

"I'm fine mom, but are you ok?" "Yeah, just a few bruises" This fills the group with relief, then with a load of questions. "What happened?" "How did you stand up to Heihachi?" "What's a Devil Gene?" "I thought Deku was quirkless! How does he have a Quirk?" Inko tried to answer their questions on the way home "Well, I sorta… picked a fight for threatening my son, I was able to stand up to Heihachi because of my training and experience, A Devil Gene is a gene that allows for a genetic mutation similar to a quirk, but doesn't utilize the same factor of a quirk" "But does Izuku have a Quirk?" "Well Bakugo, no. The Devil Gene would destroy any 'quirk factor' (yes, this is real. Look at chapter 135 of My Hero Academia) to replace it with, tho I doubt that people who can erase quirks can effect the Devil Gene because they are different things" This explanation is complicated so let's do a similar comparison. It's kinda like the diffrence between Setheir and Magic in Blazblue. Now back to the story.

After a more detailed explanation (Only Izuku understood from the details and fundamentals the first time) The group went their separate ways, ready to move on with their lives. But the very next day, "Izuku! The school called, your moving to the Mishima Zaibatsu education branch!" This startled Izuku a fair bit as he was moving due to the deal with Heihachi. But his friends (and Katsuki) weren't apart of the move and had to train on their own. He quickly prepared for the new 'school', but when he got there, it was just the Mishima Dojo. In it he found (who other) Heihachi with a lot of books on math, history, science, etc. Heihachi told Izuku that he should get education while he trains, he also said that there was another student who might join, but they would be here much later for two reasons "One, they enlisted for the Martial arts part of the program. And two, they basically got through because the family was a constant contracter and when they heard of the lessons I'm teaching to you, they basically went 'why not ask if I could sign up my kid for help with school and their dream for heroing'... how they heard I was opening this sort of dojo is beyond me but… actually I don't know why I let them in, probably wanted to see if I could do this as a side project" That explanation made Izuku confused and… actually just confused. Izuku then spent the rest of the day learning advanced school stuff from Heihachi (hey, he should have a good education for running a company for more than 40% of his life) and in the noon, Heihachi decided it was time for the martial arts. Round this time, the other student came and this student, was Ochaco Uraraka.

When Izuku first met this girl, the immediately went into a shock state and was shaking in fear because of girl anxiety. Heihachi notice this and promptly facepalms and the ridiculousness of Kazuya's son being a shy butterfly. He tells Izuku to practice in a different part of the room. Once he was in a different part, he called on an old family friend to help train 'miss Uraraka'. Done with that, he decides to test Ochaco in her skills of combat, she didn't have much of anything, so he decides to teach her in how to throw punches and kicks. At around 2:00 PM, Heihachi gives them a 30 minute break for lunch. "So Midoriya-kun!(I had to use google for the honorifics) What are you doing here?" "Uhhh…." This is Izuku blushing slightly and having his brain shut down from having a new person (a girl) talk to him. "I-i-i-I'm here as a s-student" "Wow! Why are you stuttering?" "I-I-I ha-have tr-trouble talking to g-girls, Uraraka-chan" "Oh… do you have any other friends Midoriya-kun?" "Well… yeah actually, my cousin, a sparring partner and friend, and childhood rival" "Oh! That's nice, what do you think their doing?" "Their fine… probably… maybe"

 _In the school that Izuku used to go to_

"*Tsk* damn nerd running away" "What you say Bakugo? You want to have your ass beat'n down?" "Fine then Kazama! Let's go!" The two got into a fighting position with Hwoarang standing back along with the rest of the class. The reacher couldn't really do much of anything but ask for Hwoarang to try and breakup the fight. Needless to say, the fight only got more intense when Hwoarang joined the fight

 _Literally five minutes later_

"All three of you! Suspension!" This was the principle of the school giving Katsuki Bakugo, Hwoarang, and Asuka Kazama suspension and detention after the suspension for basically destroying all of the classroom and breaking some windows. The parents were fined (and Baek Doo San as a guardian) and the parents basically chewed them out. With nothing better to do, they were about to train, when the parents and guardians told them they weren't allowed to train unless they are involved. Their training methods at that point were extreme and tedious as punishment for their trouble. The suspension was basically training hell for them with the studying part (They partially relied on

 _Back with Izuku and Ochaco_

"Humm… maybe they won't be fine" "Eh… I'm sure there fine, there all friends right?" "Yeah… thanks for that Uraraka-san" They continue to eat lunch and have small conversation. When training began again, Izuku surprised Heihachi at how close he got to perfecting the Mishima style moves. And soon, the class was over, and they went home. Both Izuku and Ochaco were walking home and having small conversation. They talked about their quirks (Ochaco's was Zero Gravity and Izuku passed his devil gene as a quirk that allows him to have more potential than the normal human body) To their favorite heros (Thirteen and All Might) to somehow getting each other's phone numbers. When they reached the transit, they took there train home and got off at different stops. But on the way home *Ring ring ring* his phone showed that Asuka was calling him when he answered "Hey Izuku, can I get some help with homework?" Izuku agred and invited Hwoarang as he knew he was one to struggle in academics. When they were together, he basically shocked them all at how advanced the work he was given, he did some basic tutoring and helped them. And this process continued with Izuku getting less and less flustered when he talks with Ochaco and her getting training from both Heihachi (the basics) and Wang Jinrei (the fighting style). Asuka, Hwoarang, and Katsuki were getting into fights (mainly with each other) without Izuku trying to calm down and break up the fights. And the cycle repeated with not much interesting things happening.

Oh wait, there was one incident when Izuku was walking home alone. "All Might!?" This was All Might in his hero form changing into his civilian form. "What are you doing here?" "I have come to apologize and ask you a question" Apologize? This made Izuku confused as to what he was talking about "I apologize for not helping and stopping that sludge monster, I really should practice what I preach" "But it's not your fault, I made you use up all of your time" "But a pro should be able to risk his secrets to protect the public civilians from villains. Which brings me to another point, will you inherit my quirk?" This confuses Izuku but after some thinking (and muttering) He comes to a conclusion that "Is all for one a quirk that can be passed down?" "You catch on quick my boy" "But that's not the whole story, the reasonable thing to think about is that your quirk is a fusion between The ability to pass it down directly and some sort of super strength" His history lessons have helped him come to this conclusion with something similar in history happening. "My, you are even smarter than I thought boy, But the question is, will you accept it young Midoriya?" "Unfortunately… No" This shocks All Might "Not that i'm not thrilled that you think i'm worthy of gaining your quirk. But the thing is, I can never have a quirk" This confuses All Might, 'Is this a personal honor thing?' "Because You have your secret revealed, I shall reveal my secret. I can never have a quirk because I have a Devil Gene, a genetic mutation that works similar to a quirk, But won't allow me to have an actual quirk" This stops All Might dead in his tracks, he remembers another crime boss with a 'devil gene' as he calls it. "Would you be related to Kazuya Mishima?" "Yes, he is my father and the person that my grandfather hates. Grandfather wants to monitor me to make sure the devil gene doesn't go out of control in the public" "I see…" "So my apologies All Might, but you must look for another candidate for your quirk, Thank you for your time" "I see then, I will see you at U.A. then?" "Yes… wait, your going to be teaching there!?" "Yes" They quickly sid goodbye and left. Now all the interesting interlude have been done, so let's move to the beginning of the next chapter in My Hero Academia… In the next chapter

* * *

 _Yes… finally finished, But before I sign out. Please do leave suggestions on what quirks other Tekken characters should have on my other story of Tekken and My Hero Academia. Anyways, that should be all, so until next time. See you later!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Entrance Test

_Hey, I'm Back for another chapter… so… I Just start to work on the next chapter when I'm done with the previous. Also, hello to some of the Filipino readers… and the other non American readers. Using google translate was a way for me to read stories not in english… anyways, on with the story. Tekken is owned by Bandai Namco and My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi_

* * *

 _At the entrance to U.A._

"Wow! It's so huge!" "I know Hwoarang, It's incredible!" Hwoarang and Asuka Kazama were standing at the gate waiting to go with Izuku and his friend from his other school. They were worried with the 'Mishima deal' (That's what they called it) and the schooling he was getting from Heihachi, but a bit confused on what other person would be at the Mishima school. "Oh hey! Hwoarang! Asuka!" "Lightning!/Izuku!" "Hey, sorry for being late, my classmate from the other school will be here soon." Then the three are about to enter when Katsuki bumped Izuku "Hey Bakugo! What was that for?" "Shut it eyepatch! I don't want a weakling to try this test" "Hey! Are you calling Lightning weak!" "Guys… calm down… it isn't that much of a deal" The two were about to start a fight with Katsuki while he was walking off. Izuku was about to give chase, but he tripped on his legs falling forward. Asuka saw this and was about to run to help him up. But someone caught him before he hit the ground "Gez Midoriya-kun, you're still as clumsy as ever, you didn't change much did you?" Asuka looked at a girl with a bob cut style brown hair, round brown eyes, and fair skin. Asuka could only look at the scene in shock "Yeah, sorry about that Uraraka-san" When Hwoarang looked back and saw the scene, he also could only see it in schock and jaw dropped "It's ok, it's nice to see you again" "Heh, yeah" Ochaco had a small blush on her face, it was the person she got to know for almost an entire year

The two of Izuku's small group of friends (Hwoarang and Asuka were the only other ones other than Ochaco) looked at Izuku with almost nothing but shock and one question, "How are you talking with a girl and not freezing up!?" This confuses Ochaco as he did have those problems at first, the realizes that that was probably what they were talking about. "Oh, This is Uraraka-chan, the classmate from school. Uraraka-chan, these are my friends Hwoarang and Asuka Kazuya (or Asuka-chan)" The ther quickly exchange greetings and did some small conversation "Oh! We're going to be late! We need to hurry!" Then the four ran into the lecture hall.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" None make a yell, tho Izuku was muttering and whispering in fanboyism "oh my god, it's the voice-type hero 'president mic'! I listened to him on the radio every week, this is incredible, the-" " **Shut It"** This was Katsuki wanting Izuku to shut up. Most of Izuku's friends were sitting elsewhere. While this was happening, President Mic was still talking about the practical exam "NOW PAY ATTENTION, LISTENERS! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN-MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY-DISTRICT. YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING AREA AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YA DIG?" "They don't intend on letting friends or classmates cooperate with each other, huh?" "They gave us serial numbers for the exam, but it seems the actual meeting areas are elsewhere" Katsuki was looking at Izuku's paper when he said "Don't look at me of I'll F***ing kill you" This got a chuckle out of Izuku. All of Heihachi's threats actually had some weight to them, so when he heard Katsuki's threat (to keep the motivation at school), it seemed funny in comparison. "*Tch* What so damn funny Deku?" "WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER OF 'VILLAINS OVER THE BATTLEFIELD, AND THEY'LL APPEAR IN DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDINGLY TO DIFFICULTY!" The rest of the talk goes on for using your quirk to dispatch enemies and pretty much don't be a jerk and play Anti-Hero. So let's skip that to "Excuse me, may I ask a question!?" This shocks some of the students "On the hand out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy national academy of U.A's caliber!" This made Izuku laugh on the inside, but he still smiled. He overheard Heihachi on the phone about the increase in villain activity and the rumor of a villain league. When Izuku first heard the news, he decided to keep a lid on it and see where it goes, he knew Heihachi was a worker in both hero work and the underworld business. But was doing less corrupt things since a company called G corporation was rising through the ranks with a mysterious benefactor, and because of Wang Jinrei. Heihachi was suspicious of the sudden rise in G corp, but his investigation was so far fruitless. "The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on becoming model heroes!"

Hwoarang could hardly keep in his laughter,'does this guy always talk with a stick up his ass?'. "Moreover, what's with you? Yeah, you, curly-hair kid!" This made all of Hwoarang's laughter die out inside "Can't you sit still… you're distracting!" And now the lecture hall was ruined for both Hwoarang and Asuka. "If you think U.A. is some pleasure joint, then please leave at once" Asuka was about to tell this guy off but was being held back by Hwoarang. They didn't want to be kicked out for starting something. "Sorry sorry" But Izuku did manage to hold back his smile. The people around him were snickering at Izuku, and all of them managed to piss Asuka off even more, then Ochaco was helping Hwoarang to hold back Asuka, she saw the struggle and worry of holding back Asuka in Hwoarang's eye. "OKAY, OOOKAY. THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, MUCH APPRECIATED, EXAMINEE 7111!". This made the people calm down (to a certain extent) "THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN YOU'LL ENCOUNTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! LET'S CALL THEM 'ARENA TRAPS'! HAVE HAVE ANY OF YOU PLAYED 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' BEFORE!?" It was a bit retro for some, but it kinda fit. "YOU REMEMBER THE THWOMPS!? THERE'S A THING LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA. THEIR 'GIMMICK' IS THAT THEY RAMPAGE WHEN CROWDED!" Some murmurs were of stage hazards and how it was similar to a video game. "Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!" It was at this moment that Hwoarang took out the spare he had for throwing, folded it into an airplane, and threw it so quickly that no one knew it was him. The plane hit the kid, oh… I forgot to introduce him. He was Tenya Iida, and he was the one hit by the paper airplane.

But before he could ask who threw it, "WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO THE MAIN EVENT! ' **PLUS ULTRA!'** " but before the testing people could go and do the practical. President Mic decided on one last message "AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!" and with that ominous line, everybody left to change into something for the trial. A few moments later, everyone was going into their outfit they were using for the trial. When Izuku came out, he had no shirt, but was wearing Red Punching Gauntlets that don't really increase his striking power, but are used like the boxing gloves or to look cool. When Asuka came out, she was wearing a light khaki short sleeve openly loose button shirt, a blue swallow design shirt, and a matching light khaki long folded sleeves on her puffy short sleeves with black linings (her Tekken 7 outfit, I literally copied and pasted from the tekken wiki and shaved it down, probably what i'm going to be doing for some outfits). When Hwoarang came out, he was wearing his basic martial arts uniform. And Ochako had a basic sweat track suit.

Hwoarang and Asuka found each other and saw Izuku staring in awe. They were walking over to him when they also saw Ochako and Izuku walking over to her. "I see what you're up to. You're planning to ruin that girl's concentration." But before they could meet each other, Tenya walked over to stop Izuku from talking to Ochako. "Who exactly are you, my friend? You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?" This was when Asuka had it "What's your problem? Do you always have to have a chip on the shoulder with someone?" This made some people nervous at the tone she was using, They felt both lucky (cause Izuku was acting jittery) and nervous on an actually seemingly strong contestant for an entrance for the hero course. "Huh? Why are you the one being agitated, this boy is the one-" "AAAAND START!" At the call of President Mic, Izuku and Ochako were the only ones to immediately run into the city (hey, they were trained by Heihachi and Wang Jinrei). Everyone else looked around in confusion, "WHAT'S THE MATTER, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUUUN! CONSIDER THE BATON PASSED!" And everyone else came running after the two who ran ahead. Izuku and Ochako did have a sizeable point lead compared to everyone else.

They were busting 1 pointers, 2 pointers, and 3 pointers, left and right. Then the calvary came in. Soon, most of the robots were quickly demolished, but not before triggering a new foe to come. The huge Zero pointer came crashing through the city, making everyone run away in terror, except for one "Gah… oww" When Izuku looked back, He saw the robot throwing hit's hand to crush (or something similar). That's when Izuku ran back to save her. He ran and ran to stop the hand from crushing her, but when it was in his face, he was able to hold it back, but then the robot pushed with even more force. This created a power struggle while Izuku pushed back with all of his strength. That's when Asuka and Hwoarang came as backup. "Hey, come on Uraraka. Get up, come on" Asuka was helping Ochaco stand and prepared to make sure they can get out of the way, Hwoarang made the center of gravity of the robot shift to the side, making it tip over. Izuku, who was still holding onto the arm, accidentally ripped the arm off. The robot was able to (barley) stay up, Izuku was having trouble lifting the arm, but then Asuka and Ochaco were ready in a few seconds after the arm was torn off. Using Ochaco's zero gravity quirk (and getting lots of motion sickness) and Asuka's boosted strength, they were able to throw the arm at the robot, and finally tipping it over, and crushing more robots in the process while Hwoarang was wailing on the other pointer robots. "WWHHAATT!" That was everyone else looking at what was happening. "THE TEST IS OVER!" Izuku at that moment, passed out from exhaustion. And Ochako was hurling her lunch out.

"Wow, he was able to hold back the arm of the 'gimmick'..." "It's probably some kind of strength enhancing quirk, but… that was something else." "But how does he have such an incredible quirk have such a timid out look?" "Who said he was timid?" Hwoarang joined in the conversation with that line. "All he did was act jittery, was he actually scared of the kid who 'called him out'?" The people around could only disagree. "Hum? Are you talking about me?" The boy with glasses was noticing they could be talking bout him. "Yeah… who are you again?" "My apologies, my name is Tenya Iida" "Ok, my name's Hwoarang" "Hwoarang… what?" "Just Hwoarang, back in topic. Izuku (the 'curly hair' kid) wasn't ever worrying about you, instead, he was smiling at your little outburst. And as much as Izuku is able to take comments, his cousin won't stand for slander and violence. You're lucky I was able to hold her back from making a scene." Iida doesn't know who she was but "I see, thank you for that. But you shouldn't let your friend do disruptive behavior." This made Hwoarang laugh, the thought of Izuku trying to defile or be a jerk in anyway makes him laugh. "Yeah… you tell yourself that."

"Go home lads, I'll take it from here~~" Then an old woman with a lab coat (or something like it) walking down and giving candy to different test takers. "Just leave it to me, boys. Here, enjoy some haribo candies, don't be shy now." "Excuse-moi, mademoiselle." This was Yuga Aoyama, he doesn't matter at the moment, but will be later. But for now, has the role of exposition for a character. "She's a mainstay here at U.A., always supporting the academy." "Hmm, I can't help you, the best I could do is take you to home. He should be fine after some rest. But you, Miss Uraraka, you may need this." Then the old lady gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, then Ochako was a bit more exhausted, but she had no more injuries. "Her quirk is the ability to speed up a patient's healing processes. Her presence allows U.A. to go through with their over-the-top entrance exam. Without her, they'd be hard pressed to justify them. The youthful heroine, Recovery Girl!" And with that, a week passed.

 _ **A week later, Midoriya residence**_

Asuka and Ochaco were getting to know each other, Hwoarang and Izuku were training in the yard. And then the letter for Izuku came, and he opened it. "Testing Testing, 123! Am I on screen!?" "All Might!?" This was everyone's reaction to All Might being on the screen "Huh!?" "Isn't this from U.A.!?" This was Ochaco and Asuka's reaction for All Might appearing on the hologram message. "I've decided to work at U.A. young Midoriya. And In other news, you have passed the written test with some surprisingly high colors, and have accumulated 73 points with smashing the robots and having the third you got from throwing the arm with the help of young Uraraka and your cousin Asuka Kazuya". Ochaco was surprised when she learned that Asuka was Izuku's cousin and Asuka was surprised on how close Ochaco and Izuku has gotten over the year. "But that's not all, You also got bonus points for stepping in to save young Uraraka. After all, what kind of hero course rejects the right thing to do?" This surprised Hwoarang and Ochaco, but made sense. "Now then are you ready to join U.A.?" Izuku only had one answer, "Heck Yeah!"

* * *

"The results of the practical exam are here" This was one of the people who work in U.A., he gathered all the scores and ranked them. "I'm surprised that Kazuya's kid wanted to be a hero. He was one of the biggest villains." "No, what's more surprising is how he got the most in both villain and hero points." "I know, the only one that even got close to his score in villain points was Katsuki Bakugo and Ochaco Uraraka." This was true as both Izuku and Ochaco were in first and second. Katsuki followed up with third, and Asuka and Hwoarang got fourth and fifth. Most of the teachers were discussing the results and the contestants, but one teacher in particular had a different thought, '... jeez, if this was the kid trained under Heihachi, then this class i'm going to teach this year is going to be a pain' He then walked out to make a phone call.

* * *

"Hmmm, so you have passed the test?" this was Heihachi on the phone because he had a bucket load of paperwork, he was talking to Izuku when he called him because his training helped him pass with flying colors. "I should tell you, your teacher will make you're living through the hell to become a hero. And my subordinate will be assisting from time to time to keep watch of you, you know what happens if you let the Devil free" "Yeah, yeah, if my life isn't in danger, I won't use the Devil Gene." "Good" and then he hanged up. "Bring Nina Williams, to my office." "No need to sir." This was Nina Williams, one of the Mishima Zaibatsu's top assassins and division specialists "I assume I'm going to be an undercover agent to keep an eye on Izuku Midoriya?" "You are correct in assuming that, so it's best I make that phone call now."

* * *

 _It's finally done, this took a lot longer than I hoped. But in anyways, I really need an Idea for Nina William's quirk, as she will be part of the U.A. teaching courses, I need to know what her quirk could be. Do leave an idea for the quirk in this chapter review, and others in my other story (well, not really story, just collections of information) of Tekken x My hero Academia… anyways, thanks for reading, favorite and review. And I'll see you in the next chapter. oh, and also, I made something that my imagination came up with. Just check my profile to see and find it. (warning, it my be bad)_


	4. Chapter 4: The day one test

_**Spring time, school starting**_

"Izuku, did you pack some tissues?" "Yes mom" "Did you take that shower?" "Yes mom" "Did you get a girlfriend?" "Ye-No! No mom!" Izuku Midoriya was dressing up for his running to station, to make it on time. "Ok… But Izuku..." "Yeah mom?" "... You look great, knock them dead." Izuku was a bit cringing at the use of lingo, but was overjoyous that his mom was proud with him for getting into U.A. "Heh, See you soon mom" And then he ran for the train.

 **U.A. Later that day, hallways**

"1-A, where's 1-A" Hwoarang was confused on where to go, the hallways tended to look the same. "It's this way" Asuka was leading Hwoarang to class 1-A, Izuku was following behind. "I hope that Iida-san or Bakugo-kun aren't in our class" "I hear you, I don't want to keep breaking up fights between you two. It would be kind of childish to keep doing that." Then when the three entered the 1-A classroom, "Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?" "No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle school are you from anyways, you two-bit extra?" And they were greeted with the argument of Katsuki and Tenya. They could only sigh at Katsuki's everyday behavior and them being in this class. "Oh hey, Izuku! Asuka! What are you-" but as Ochaco Uraraka was about to join in with the group, Hwoarang shushed her as he wanted to see how far this would escalate before Asuka intervene. "I'm from Soumei Junior High School. My name is Tenya Iida." "Soumei~~!? Well aren't you an elite. Seems like I got a reason to end you after all!" "What nerve! Do you really want to be a hero!?" "Hey!" This catches the attention of the two fighting. "Do you really want to fight right now?" Asuka came into this conversation cracking her knuckles. Katsuki could only slink back a bit in fear. Tenya, on the other hand, was a bit confused and on edge with the aura that Asuka was emitting.

"H-Hello, I'm Tenya Iida, from-" Yeah yeah, we heard you the first time" "We? Who are you-" Then he saw Hwoarang, Izuku and Ochaco enter. "Oh… I see. Midoriya-san, I have severely misjudged you, you have done the right thing stepping in to save that girl" "Um… I'm here and you can ask for a name you know" "Oh! My apologies and you are?" but before Ochaco could tell him her name, "If you're looking to make friends, then you can get the hell out of this class" The class could only look in shock, but Izuku was excited to see another hero that he recognized from the Mishima Zaibatsu records, the pro hero Eraserhead, Shota Aizawa. "Hmm, it took you 8 seconds to quiet down. Life is short kids. You're lacking common sense." This made most of the class confused as many don't know who he was, just a washed up person. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleasure to meet you." Most of the class (except Izuku) thought 'our homeroom teacher'. "And I'm the assistant, Nina Williams"

This new voice shocked everyone, even Aizawa, was coming from the window side of the class. When everyone looked, a blond-haired woman wearing a purple army suit with a splotchy camouflage design around her body (her tekken 5 player 1 outfit). "So, your the assistant teacher 'they' assigned to me?" Izuku immediately knew why she was there, but decided to keep a lid on it. "Yeah, now then. Put on your gym clothes and meet Aizawa-san outside at the P.E. grounds" Aizawa was kinda shocked how she was able to gather, but didn't really care. After all, he did have to test these students if they have what it takes to become a hero.

 **About 5 minutes later, U.A. P.E. grounds**

"A quirk apprehension test?" This was everyone when they got to the testing ground. "What about the opening ceremony?" Ochaco was a bit in panic mode. Who had test's on the first day of school? "If you want to be hero, we don't have time frilly niceties. You all understand that the school gives plenty of freedom, and this includes the freedom for the way teachers teach" "Softball pitch, Standing long jump, 50 meter dash, Endurance running, Grip strength, Sustained side step, Upper body strength, Seated toe-touch. These were physical exams you should of taken in middle school, physical tests without the use of your quirk." This was because the country hadn't standardized them for quirks, or something, I don't really care the reason and small stuff so… "Bakugo, how far could you throw a softball in middle school?" "67 meters." "Try using your quirk this time, anything's fine as long as it's within the circle. Don't hold back" Katsuki being glad of that, he wind up the shot, and threw with a mighty boom " **DIE!"** 'Die?' And his choice of words just made them go into a 'why?' state of disbelief.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." Then the ball landed and the results was shown. _705.2 m_. "705 meters? Unreal!" "Awesome, that looks fun!" "It looks fun… you say?" The voice of Aizawa made the students immediately shut up in tense. "So you were planning to spend your three years here having a grand old time? What happened to becoming heros? Alright then, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be expelled immediately." Most of the class went 'What!?' in their heads, then Nina decided to show them evidence of him backing his claims. "If you don't believe him, then look at this" It was a paper that showed the expulsions of Aizawa… all 154 of them. "Yeah- wait, where did you get that?" Aizawa was confused on where she got that information, she just appeared in his classroom when he got there, did she go through the school's records? Another important question, was that the book that showed the school records? 'Where did she get that?'

 **Meanwhile**

All Might was looking in the school records for the one on Aizawa, but that book was missing

 **Back with 1-A**

"Wait, it's just our first day here! Even if it wasn't, that's just to unreasonable!" "Natural disasters, Massive accidents, Ego-mad villains, all kinds of calamities happen when we least expect them. Japan and different parts of the world are drenched in the 'unreasonable'. And it's our job as heroes to reverse it all and restore reason. If you were expecting a friendly chat at the local Mcdonald's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all of you can expect from your U.A. life to be one hardship after is 'Plus Ultra'. I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top." Then Nina finish the long talk that Aizawa stated with "Now then, first up: The 50 meter dash"

 _50 meter dash trial_

Izuku was running against Katsuki, Katsuki was running with explosions propelling him. Izuku, on the other hand, just ran like heck (I couldn't find a proper way to calculate the speed that Jin could do in base form, so I just made a guess, I don't know how to actually do the math for these calculations). Katsuki's time was 4.13 seconds, and Izuku's was at 3.67 seconds.

 _Grip strength trial_

Izuku was gripping with all of his strength, and got a score of 129 kg. But was beat only by Mezo Shoji, who got a score of 540 kg.

 _Standing Long jump trial_

Izuku was better, just a little over 12 feet. Not much to say.

 _Sustained sideways jumps trial_

Izuku just did better than average.

 _The pitch trial_

Ochaco got Infinity as a score… everyone was basically in shock. When Izuku was at the plate, he did a wind up, and threw with all his might. The ball went 701.7 meters.

 _The result_

Aizawa did see that his powers did come from the devil gene and not from a quirk, he tried to erase his power, but didn't work. Anyways, when the results were shown, Izuku was in the top 5. Katsuki was a bit in joy that he was placed ahead of him in these tests (tho not by much), but knew they meant squat when fighting someone. The person in last place, Minoru Mineta, was over in sadness for being in last place, and Aizawa was going to expel him. "Hmm… reviewing the tests, none of you have zero potential to be a hero, but that only makes the rest of the school year a living nightmare for you…" Nina and the students were confused by what he said, but Nina came to a conclusion quicker than the class, "does that mean that you're not going to expel any of them?"

"...No" This revelation shocked the class "Instead, I'm going to make it a hell on earth to become heroes, after all, the people who can become heros have to have potential do become them"

 _ **School entrance, after school**_

Izuku, Ochaco, Hwoarang, and Asuka were walking out the door to go to the station, but then "Hello!" Iida came to the group, with a positive attitude, as tho wanting to join the group. "Hey! Iida, how you doing?" Izuku was walking when he heard Iida walking over to them. "I'm doing fine, but I was wondering how you were able to do so many things, and how you knew who Aizawa-sensei was as a hero?" "Oh, that… I knew him because I was trained under teachers who wanted me to know many of the important and powerful heroes, Aizawa-sensei was one of them. They also pushed me very far to become strong." This was true as Heihachi trained him so he could react to bullets from an assault rifle and fight without sight (don't ask how, they just did). "I see… but why did Aizawa-sensei not expel anyone? He has done it in the past multiple times and in greater scales, but why not expel the Mineta-san?" Hwoarang and Asuka didn't have an answer for that, but Izuku had a theory to that. "Could he have expelled those who he didn't think are able to become heroes?" "Oh! That would make sense" Almost everyone looked at Ochaco "If you can't do what your dream is, then having someone make sure you can't chase a dream you can't obtain would be a kind of nicety" They were all inspired by the words of Ochaco, as the baseline would make sense. "Wow… that was kinda deep, Uraraka-chan…" This made Ochaco blush a bit "Oh, really?"

Then they continued this conversation all the way to the station, and then went home

 _ **School, next day**_

"I'M COMING THRU THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might was doing what he said and people are conversing about All Might and his costume (of all things). Izuku was ecstatic as All Might was his teacher and he was his favorite hero. "TODAY WE'LL BE TRAINING YOU IN THE WAYS OF HERO BATTLE! NOW, ALL OF YOU GET PREPARED TO FIGHT EACH OTHER AND CHANGE INTO YOU'RE COSTUME! WE HAVE BATTLE TRAINING FOR THE DAY." Now everyone is ready to change into their battle costume, Asuka was wearing a white short sleeved traditional Japanese shirt with black flower design at the left side of her top, black hakama with a white triangle design in side of her hakama with red linings and black, red and white in-step protectors, matching gray and white fingerless gloves with red and black knuckle guards and a white headband tied around her forehead. Hwoarang was wearing a green and light brown vest and blue jeans with black leather chaps along each side with seven leather straps tied to each leg, a brown leather belt with a large buckle, white-lensed motorcycle goggles on forehead, black leather fingerless gloves and brown steel-capped cowboy boots with spurs, and with an eyepatch covering his eye. Ochaco was wearing an outfit similar to a pink space woman. And Izuku was wearing what is basically the Tekken 7 Jin Kazama outfit with the weights from Leo's outfit on the legs and the arms (they are easily removable and are used as a way to help both train Izuku and restrict himself if the Devil form get's free).

Izuku's mom was proud of Izuku going to U.A. so…

 _Flashback_

"I'm home!" Inko Midoriya was walking towards her son, she was ready to show him the suit she made as it was a much better design and practicality (built to be resistant to electricity, waterproof, fire resistant, and absorb blows from punches, etc.) Izuku was looking up from the tree he was using to practice with, and looked at his mom. "Izuku… I had this made from one of the Mishima branches (I'm just going to let that be a way to explain where they get most of the stuff in this story, if you haven't already gathered) and…" His mother was starting to tear up. Her son was growing into a fine man who can achieve his dream, "I will always be supporting you with my full heart" and then she showed her son the outfit

 _End of flashback_

The five fighters (Izuku, Katsuki, Asuka, Hwoarang, and Ochaco) were walking down the hallway in a fashion that they would use to enter a fight, awesome.

* * *

"Heihachi, sir, a team has reported to find an ancient ruins, they say there is evidence of something powerful there. What should we do sir?" "Hmm, send a chopper over, I have a temple to explore"

* * *

 _It's done, the chapter is done, Sry if it feels a little short, then don't worry, it is kinda short, I just wanted there to be a proper way to finish a story segment with how long I need it to be. Really tho, I need suggestions on what Nina William's quirk could be, send in your suggestion, plz. I can't think up all of the quirks for tekken characters. Do help. Anyways, This was fun, and see you next chapter_


	5. Chapter 5: Combat test

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF EMBRYOS! IT'S TIME FOR BATTLE!" All Might was hyping up many of the students for the lesson. Everyone was also looking around at other's costumes, amazed at what they had. "Ah! Midoriya-san! You're costume looks incredible! It looks like you are going to fight in a martial arts tournament!" "Oh, Uraraka-chan… Whooa!" Izuku was speechless at Ochako's costume, it was a bit… puffy. "Heh, I wish I detailed the costume design more." Asuka was loving the adorableness of Ochako's costume "But it's so adorable! It looks like you're a space woman" Hey, I just said that! Anyways, "But you look so cool, like a shrine maiden ready to kick some butt!" Hwoarang could only look at the scene, and then looked at everyone else, the women were very good looking. We move on.

"Heroics is the greatest" And that was Minoru Mineta. Iida then had a question to ask All Might. "Sensei! Regarding the performance we'll be using, is it the mock city from the entrance exam?" Iida was in a cool looking robot-like armour. "YOU'LL SEE- IN FACT, TAKE TWO STEPS AND YOU'LL BE THERE! THIS WILL BE AN INDOOR BATTLE TRIAL!" Then All Might calms down enough to talk like a normal person. "Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, most villany happens indoors. Imprisonment, House arrest, The Black Market, in this hero-saturated society. Why, any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows! For this test, you'll separate into 'villain' and 'hero' will be a two on two team battle!" Everyone was shocked. And one decided to ask a question, specifically, Tsuyu Asui. "What about the foundational training?" "This is foundational training! Only this time, there won't be any robots, that would just teach you how to destroy!" And then everyone in class asked their questions practically at once. "So how do we determine who wins or loses?" "Is it ok if we just blow them away?" "If we're separating into into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?" "Doesn't this cape look fabulous on me?" "HNNN~~~ I can't hear you all at once, my quirk isn't super hearing!" All Might then takes out a cheat sheet to know what to do. "For this training, we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they plan on deploying! The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's to late!" 'That sounds like golden age hero stuff!' Everyone was thinking that at the same time, also that he was using a cheat sheet, but that was less important.

"If the heroes capture the villains or secure the nuclear core before time runs out, they win. If the villains, on the other hand, keep the heroes away from the nuclear core or capture them, then the villains win. The teams and opponents will be chosen by lottery!" This made Iida shocked, "Is that really how we're going to do it?!" "Makes sense, Heroes are often forced into improvised team ups with many people. It's probably testing that." "I see...! Wait!, we have twenty-two people, what are the extra people going to do?" "I HAVE A SOLUTION! THERE ARE EXTRA TEAM BALLS IN THE BOX, THEY'LL BE TWO TEAMS OF THREE, AND THEY WILL FIGHT EACH OTHER!" "I see! Always with our future! I apologize!" "ANYWAYS LET'S START THIS!" and the teams were drawn.

 **Team A: Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, and Asuka Kazama**

 **Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji**

 **Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu (she was a bit peeved that her partner was a pervert, but she got over it in time)**

 **Team D: Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, and Hwoarang**

 **Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama**

 **Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**

 **Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**

 **Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

 **Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

 **Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero**

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM A (HEROES) AND TEAM D (VILLAINS) ARE GOING TO BE FIRST TO FIGHT!" All Might exclaims with an almost fighting game announcer voice. And the fight begins with Team D entering the building, without fear of injury.

 **Inside of building**

"Hey eyepatch! How strong had Izuku become!?" Hwoarang was talking to Iida for a battle plan while enduring Iida's (Ok, I'm just going to call the characters by what's easiest for me to remember) "Hm… I really don't know, other than blocking an attack from the gimmick. He hasn't really been fighting much" The fact that Izuku blocked an attack from the gimmick surprised him enough already, and they don't know how much he trained to learn the new techniques to fight. "Damm, looks like we're in for one hell of a fight. I'll go for Izuku first and you can take care of Asuka (I got tired of using the honorifics, I'm just going to call them whatever I want)" "Yea- wait, why do I have to fight Asuka? Why can't you, don't you wan't revenge? I bet you're just scared to fight her again." "Oh what was that eyepatch? Are you saying that I'm scared to fight her? When you're the one wanting to fight Deku?" "Oh you want to go fight here and now? Bring it you-" And that was when Iida shouted to try and have them calm down and think strait. "Hey, can we please come up with a plan on how we're going to deal with the rest of the team and not fight each other?" And the both of them retaliate with "SHUT IT FOUR-EYES!"

 **Outside the building**

"So…" Asuka was conversing with Ochako and Izuku finalizing a plan when they heard from the top floor "SHUT IT FOUR-EYES!" Asuka was taken aback in shock, and was wondering if people in the control room were doing some betting

 _ **Five minutes earlier in the control room**_

"Hey Ejiro, I bet 200 yen that Bakugo and Hwoarang are at each other's throats in five minutes" Shoji decided to join with 300 yen that it won't happen

 **Current time inside the first floor of building**

"Hey Izuku, you never really went into your relationship with Bakugo-san" Ochako, Izuku, and Asuka walking up the stairs. "Well, they didn't have the… best relationship, Katsuki would always try to beat him in a fight, but Izuku would counter, the score is 14 Katsuki and 17 Izuku currently, Katsuki was-" "Asuka, I don't think you need to dive deeper into that. Ochako, just know that our relationship is one of rivals, and because of that…" Asuka then spoke up to finish that sentence "We know what Katsuki is going to do" And as if on cue, they heard explosions coming from the corner they passed, Katsuki did an ambush.

Ochako was startled that one of the enemy team were charging in recklessly, Asuka and Izuku weren't really surprised at this. But what they were surprised was Hwoarang following up on Katsuki with an axe kick nearly grazing Izuku. But didn't because Izuku just was able to counter hit to the gut before Hwoarang could land it. "Asuka, go on ahead, Ochako and I have a handle on this fight" Asuka was a bit skeptical on this call, but since it was better than nothing as a plan she agreed. Ochako understood the reason Izuku would want her to stay behind. "Go!" and Asuka ran towards the stairs, Hwoarang tried to stop her, but was stopped by Ochako when she jumped in front of him and delivered a kick. This sends Hwoarang flying backwards into Katsuki, who was being thrown towards where Hwoarang and Ochako are. They collide in mid air and fall to the ground stunned, Ochako regrouped with Izuku and gave the villain duo time to recover. "Hey eyepatch, how were you stopped by round face!?" "Oh like you're one to talk, how were you thrown like… 15 feet by Izuku?" And while they were distracted by their arguing, Izuku and Ochako charge in to strike

 **Top floor of building**

'There's the bomb' Asuka thought as she saw it, but as she came closer to the bomb. Iida ran toward her trying to try and strike her. But Iida was thwarted be Asuka enhancing her reaction speed ahead of time and quickly threw Iida to the ground. This caused him to have his armor crack a bit, and then have Asuka go in for slam. It works and Iida was captured in a matter of moments. Restraining him to the point that he couldn't move, Asuka called in through the communications comm they had to talk on different parts of the building. "So… I caught Iida, should I finish the test or should I just leave it to you to capture the rest?" " _Just leave us to the second part for 3 minutes, if we don't finish be then, you can take the bomb core and end it"_

 **The fight space that Izuku, Ochako, Hwoarang, and Katsuki were fighting on**

"...Looks like Iida-san lost his fight, so no matter what you do, Asuka can just secure the core in a matter of moments" Katsuki and Hwoarang were shocked at this revelation. Iida, their defence for the bomb had lost and was captured. "How come she hasn't captured the core?" "Because we have three minutes to fight each other… I know you wouldn't be satisfied not knowing how powerful I am, so show us what you got." Katsuki just smiled "fine then, I'll hold nothing back" And he pulled the pins in his gauntlets. Hwoarang was in shock when Katsuki yelled "GET DOWN EYEPATCH!" And threw his explosion, Izuku quickly went to cover Ochako and shield her from the blast, taking most of the damage himself. This tore the top of his jacket to shreds and it couldn't take another hit with that kind of force. Also a section of the building was blown up.

 **Control room**

"Hey, why isn't Asuka grabbing the core? They would win instantly!" "I don't know, but look at the fight with Bakugo and Midoriya! It's like a martial arts tournament!" "All Might-sensei, why won't Asuka take the core?" "Yeah, they'll lose points for missing opportunities to end the test quickly." This question had All Might thinking, until he saw Izuku put up a three with his fingers and came to conclusion. "I could be because there is no better time to fight each other, Young Bakugo has a rivalry with Young Midoriya. This is probably the best time to show who is the better fighter…" Then they saw Katsuki pull the pins on his gauntlets. This, obviously, worries the class and their worries were justified when a fifth of the building is gone to rubble. "What the-!" The entire class was shocked at the fact that Katsuki used such a powerful explosion to hit them "YOUNG BAKUGO, IF YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU AUTOMATICALLY FAIL THIS EXAM. NOT ONLY COULD THAT KILL THE PERSON, IT'S NEVER A GOOD IDEA TO USE LARGE SCALE DESTRUCTION INDOORS, BOTH SIDES LOSE IN THAT SCENARIO!"

 **Back at bottom floor**

"Tsk… looks like I can't use this move again" Izuku was glad, he wasn't sure he could survive another blast like that. Then he realized the position he was in, Ochako realized this too. They did some blushing and failing at conversation. "Oh… Uh… Sorry. I didn't mean to-" "Oh… Yeah… Don't uh…" Then Katsuki decided he had enough of the awkward conversation and interrupted with "HEY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING, NOT FLIRTING!" Hwoarang decided to chime in. "Yeah, you two can get a room after the test" "Wait wha-" "Nononono" And while Izuku and Ochako were denying the flirting and feelings, Katsuki charged in with an explosion.

 **Bomb floor**

Asuka had taken Iida's communicator to hear what the two teams were talking about, she heard the entire conversation after the shaking stopped, she heard everything. 'Hmmm… I might have a talk with Uraraka-chan… and with Lightning after this as well' She then continued to poke at Iida "You know, you really are weak"

 **Bottom floor**

Izuku ducked under the blast, but Ochako wasn't as lucky, she was hit by the blast sending her back by 18 feet. Hwoarang took this opportunity to attack Ochako and shift her center of gravity. This causes her to stumble before using her quirk on herself.

(we interrupt this moment to explain science)

 _Because Ochako's quirk is zero gravity, It can nullify weight and the effect of gravity on an object. Because the center of gravity is the balance for the object's reaction to… gravity. By removing the effects of gravity, it cancels out the effects of Hwoarang's quirk. Another downside of Hwoarang's quirk it that the effects only last so long, five minutes at most. But it usually lasts around 1 minute. And it also needs a cooldown. So he can't just do it again right after. Oddly enough, the zero gravity quirk would act like a nullberry in 'monster hunter world', removing the effects of center of gravity shift. Don't ask, it's science._

(Now back to the fight)

Ochako charged in to send Hwoarang flying, but missed, because he jumped over her. Ochako then touched Izuku, making him float. Katsuki tried to blast Izuku, but because of his… floatiness (Ochako was queasy from having made Izuku float), he was on the ceiling to dodge his attack. Hwoarang tried to rush in for a decisive strike, but Ochako (with her back turned) was able to strike with (insert move from Ling Xiaoyu's moveset… hey, i'm a Josie Rizal player) and sent him flying back, trading blows. Izuku was bouncing around the rubble, doing hit and run tactics with Katsuki. Taking a glance at Ochako, they understood that the zero gravity thing was going down in any moment. The moment that the zero gravity was released, Izuku charged towards Katsuki.

Katsuki tried to land a right hook, but it was read like an open book, allowing Izuku to parry the strike and going into a combo and wall splat. Hwoarang was landing a launcher combo, but then missed as Ochako landed behind him, she retaliated with a thrusting punch. This knocks Hwoarang back far enough with stun, she charged in to touch him, and with the capture tape, eliminated Hwoarang from the test. Katsuki wasn't that easy, he was keeping the pressure on as soon as he recovered. Izuku was blocking and dodging the hits, but Katsuki's explosions were enough to keep the pressure on him with (insert real world term for plus frames) and landing chip damage. Then Katsuki decided it was time to hit is with a heavy strike. Izuku took his attack and powered through it. I hurt like a b*tch, but powered through it to land a Kazama Style Turning Leg Strike. This send Katsuki flying away towards Ochako, who had the capture tape ready. Izuku sees that his attack was successful, and passes out, Ochako quickly captured Katsuki with the tape. And called in to Asuka to get the bomb, and the nurse.

Asuka quickly gets the bomb and the test is over. Izuku was quickly rushed to the nurse's office. "He should be fine, just some bandages and rest should be fine". That was Recovery Girl's ruling, but let's go to the results. "YOUNG IIDA IS THE MVP FOR THIS TEST" Iida was shocked by this and was wondering why. That's when Momo Yaoyorozu chimed in "It's because Iida was the one who made the least mistakes. Asuka had the ability to finish the test quickly, but didn't. Ochako was easily startled and unprepared. Hwoarang charged in with Katsuki and both Katsuki and Hwoarang failed to stop Asuka. Izuku was the worst since he was the one who requested to not have Asuka not get the bomb, and was injured in the process." All Might was glad at the better explanation from her, as his explanation was amounted to 'Iida was the one who followed a plan and tried to do his job'. "Y-YES! GOOD EXPLANATION!"

 **After school**

'I'm going to be bound up by Aizawa-sensei…' Izuku thought as he was walking to get his things to go home (or get notes). He opens the door to this, "Well, I couldn't hear what you were saying, but that was some heated fighting, man!" "You dogged like a champ!" "That first match was so intense, it fired us all up!" Izuku was bombarded with complements for his ability to fight, and wondering why he didn't want the test to end quickly. He answered the question with "Because that was the only time at this point to see how far we have gotten in fighting" The class was speechless at this comment, and only thought that he had the heart of a fighter. "That's… MANLY! Yo, i'm Eijiro Kirishima! We were just finishing up our review meeting about the exercise!" "Hi, I'm Mina Ashido! You dodge really well!" "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but ball me Tsuyu, ok?" "Heya! I'm Rikido!" Then the others in the class piped up "Pipe down…" "Hey Uraraka, wanna go out to eat?" "No… I have other plans" "Stop sitting on the desk! Stop this instant!" Izuku was wondering where Katsuki was, "Hey, where is Kaachan?" "Oh he's with Hwoarang and Asuka" Izuku was running to them quickly.

 **School entrance**

"Asuka! Hey!" Izuku was running to the group. They were walking, and then Izuku joined them. "Oh, Izuku! How are you doing?" "I'm fine, so what are you all doing?" "Oh, we're heading to McDonalds." And Izuku joined them on the walk to McDonalds. "So Izuku… when were you going to tell me or your mom that you were seeing someone?" Izuku was started by this and blushing, but before he could. Katsuki decided to interrupt their two person conversation. "Hey, Izuku. You better not think that you can beat me. Cuse the next time we fight, I'm going to win." Izuku could only smile at Katsuki's little speech, "Heh… If you think that it won't end like last time. Then you have another thing coming, cause I'm going to work my butt off to get stronger. I look forward to our future matches." "Hey, what about me? I'm the one who's going to beat all of you!" "Oh? Are you saying you'll be better than me Hwoarang and Katsuki?" And Katsuki and Hwoarang immediately broke into a cold sweat, before shaking it off and looking at her with a look of determination. "Yeah, I'm going to beat you!" Asuka only chuckled at that "Then prove it to me here and now" Hwoarang and Katsuki backed down.

* * *

 _Ok… So… It's done… I need an Idea for Nina William's quirk, If you have an idea, PM me, Leave it in the review. But in other news… I hope I haven't taken to long to have this come out. I've been having weird ideas for stories, but I wanted to focus on this one until this is completed. So… I have been playing a lot of video game lately… that's a thing. My birthday is coming up on August 12th, but I'm also traveling to England for a week... so yeah. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out. Anyways, see you guys next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: The president position

_Wow, there are a lot of tests in the titles of previous chapters. Don't worry, this chapter won't have test in the title… probably._

* * *

"What kind of lessons does- wait, aren't you the kid with wings from the sludge incident?" Izuku was walking down the road to enter U.A., but the group of reporters interrupted his thinking. "Wha- uh… I'm going to leave and go to class"

Then the media turned their attention to the others who were entering, "Lend us your thoughts on what it's like being taught by the 'Symbol of Peace' All Might" "Uh… He's really buff and strong and tends to do things dramatically" "What do you think of All Might's turn as a teacher" then Iida spouted a lot of words to describe All Might.

"How is All Might's teaching quality?" Hwoarang was pressured by this… but before he could respond, "Hey! If you keep this up, you're going to get arrested for loitering. Also, don't harass the students, what you're doing is invading the student's and teacher's privacy. Don't stick around, we'll call the police" Then by that threat, Nina and Aizawa escorted the student through the media.

With the news of All Might teaching at U.A., the media was gathered at the entrance of the school trying to get a scoop form the students and the teachers. The media was demanding that they have a face to face interview with All Might (and that Aizawa should probably freshen up), that's when one reporter tried to enter the U.A. premis.

"What the!?" The gate closed in front of that reporter. "That was the U.A. barrier, that's what we call it…" 'So, lame…' that reporter thought before they continued on "Unless you have a student I.D. or a special entry pass, the gate blocks you off from entering the campus. There are many sensors to make sure that happens."

"Why are they going to such lengths to keep us out!? Just a word or two would be enough!" "For goodness sake, we've been here for two straight days and they don't even have the decency to give us a lie or a platitude to report!"

 **Inside the classroom of 1-A during homeroom**

"*Sigh* Reviewing the test yesterday… Bakugo… Midoriya, the both of you weren't testing to try and get in to the King of Iron Fist Tournament, that was a simulation on a test of heroism. Don't play those game again at the test…" "Yes Sensei"

Nina then joined in the test discussion with her take on the test "That is true, but you also have potential to be in the best group of fighters of the tournament, you should consider joining next time…" The two of them got excited at that praising. "Now… Let's get on with the home room notices… now that the dust has settled and it's quiet…" 'Oh no, is it going to be another test?'

"We have to pick a class president". The entire class was relieved with thinking (and some vocalized) "THAT'S SOMETHING NORMAL!" And everyone was wanting to be president, raising their hands, saying that they want to be class president. After all, if it were like any other class, it would be pretty useless. But as it was a Heroics course, it was like leading the class to becoming better heroes. "Be Quiet!"

Iida had caught everyone's attention, "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull the weight of others! Just because you'd like to, doesn't mean you can! It should be someone we trust, and it should be determined in a vote!" That would be all inspiring, but… "Your hand is the highest in the air!"

Then Some of the students decided to argue his point. "It's still too early to develop trust in each other" "Yeah, and everyone would just vote for themselves!" But Iida gave a rebuttal (Ooo… vocabulary) "And that's why we should vote, the people would vote for someone they trust" "Makes sense…" And Iida was looking at Izuku as he spoke up, "The best way for politicians to get noteworthy or higher up in politics are by gaining the trust of other people and going on from there". Then Asuka was looking directly at Izuku, wondering why he knew that. "Is that all right sensei!?" "Sure… just don't take too long"

 _After voting_

 **Izuku: 5**

 **Momo: 2**

 **Bakugo: 1**

 **Iida: 0**

 **Everyone else: 1 or 0**

"I got five votes?!" "You got to be shiting me… How did Izuku get five votes!?" Izuku and Katsuki were both surprised by how many votes Izuku got, Katsuki was thinking that he could of gotten at most 3 and Izuku was thinking that as well. "Well, I guess we know who you voted for" Ochako was thinking 'I hope Bakugo doesn't find out about me' Iida was sulking at his vote count. "Zero votes… I see… I must deal with this, I insisted on the sacredness of the role…" "You voted for someone else…" "Even though you wanted the job so badly… What are you doing Iida…" Then Aizawa called the two winners of the vote to the front.

"So then the president is Izuku Midoriya and Vice is Momo Yaoyorozu" Momo was worried about a nervous person like Izuku is the president, and everyone was chatting about Izuku and Momo."All right, now let's get on with the lesson"

 _ **Later in day, Cafeteria**_

"We get all kinds of people here, huh" Izuku and Iida were conversing about the people around them while Hwoarang, Asuka, and Ochako were thinking how delicious the food was. "Yeah. There are many departments for people to be apart of. The heroics department, the support department, the management department… all assembled in the same hall" "I was made class president suddenly, I'm not sure I'm up to the task"

Then everyone just rejected his thinking with something along the lines of 'sure you are'. "You've got guts and judgement when it counts, Midoriya. I voted for you cause I knew you had the talent to satisfy the other classmates and push the class to great heights." 'So it was you!' Then Ochako tried to ask why he didn't vote for himself if he wanted to be president (and that he has the glasses for it), but… "Like I said, even if I want to do it, it doesn't mean I can actually do it. Or at least, do it better than others… I did nothing more than following my judgement." "You're so proper Iida" both Hwoarang and Ochako said that at the same time while Izuku and Asuka keep it to themselves.

"Yeah, you're always going on about honor and things like that! I might be wrong… but are you from a rich family?" "..." Iida was quiet, contemplating whether or not to tell them of his family, he caves. "I don't like when it's brought attention to, but if I must talk about such things… then yes. I'm from a family that's been in heroics for generations. I'm currently the second son."

"EEEHHH- WOW!" "Do you know of 'Turbo Hero Ingenium'?" Izuku then went into hero nerd mode, "Of course! That's the hero who's agency has over 65 sidekicks! You don't mean…" "You're quite knowledgeable… But that's correct! And he's my big brother!" "He says it with such pride!"

"He's a beloved pro hero who prizes the rules and guides the people! I aspire to become a hero like him one day." Asuka was listening in awe at the way he described his brother, as someone who was a protector of the people and how much Iida idolized him. "As such, I think it might be too soon for me to take up the leadership position For now, I think that Midoriya is the better man."

Asuka was doing some thinking, and then realized something, "Hey… Lighting…" Asuka whispered, "Aren't you related to Heihachi?". Izuku then realized the point that she was making. "Yeah… By technicality, I am through my father… But it doesn't seem to be much. If anything, it just makes him more pissed of at that". Then all hell (or heck for some people) broke loose.

The sound of a siren could be heard throughout the school and everyone was panicking. Many of the first year students didn't know what it was about, until they understood that it was a security level 3. See, a security level three didn't happen in three years and means that someone has trespassed for the first time in three years. Now that you know, let's see the chaos of the people trying to escape unfold.

"Move out of the way!" "Quit pushing!" "Ow Ow Ow!" "Lay of or I'll fall!" And others were among the voices. Izuku and the others were being swept away at varying levels of force. Iida was the easiest of the group to be thrown to the waves. Ochako was taken along trig to go after Iida. Hwoarang and Asuka were 'swimming' to the walls, and Izuku was just powering through the crowd.

Izuku tried to reach Ochako and Iida, but was swept into the wave and thrown against the window. He then saw that outside… it was the paparazzi that somehow got past the gate and were confronting President Mic and Aizawa-sensei.

 **Outside the school**

"GO, BRING ALL MIGHT OUT! WE WANT AN INTERVIEW!" Among the other things that the reporters were demanding.

"They are doing trespassing that has escalated into villany, can't we forcibly remove them from the premise?" "No… as unfortunate as that may be, we can't do anything to them cause of what they'll write in the papers about you. We just have to wait for the police to deal with this…"

Nina was silently wishing she could kill one of them, but settled of the Mishima Zaibatsu taking care of them at a later date.

 **Back inside**

Izuku was mifd that the entire school was in panic because of some paparazzi, so he looked for Iida. Turns out, he was literally next to him. But couldn't notice because of the crowd of people moving.

"Hey Iida! I see that Ochako has caught up to you!" "Yeah! I'm thinking of a way to calm the mass down with the fact that the entire thing was caused by the paparazzi!"

Izuku and Iida looked at the top of the exit, where all of the people were heading and are, and looked at Ochako, who was swimming against the current. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If a possibility, then yes. Throw me!" Izuku then threw Iida shouting to Ochako to make him float.

Iida was then floating to the exit door using the momentum from the throw and his engin quirk… the next should be pretty obvious on what happens next. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! THERE IS NO REASON TO PANIC! IT'S JUST MEDIA OUTSIDE! PLEASE CALM DOWN AND ACT PROFESSIONALLY, THIS IS THE U.A.!"

With the combination of Iida's loud voice and position over their heads at the exit, everyone finally calmed down. Soon, the police came and removed the reporters from the area. Everyone went to class, and Izuku had an announcement for the class with Momo.

"All right president, start us off" "Ok… In the end, I believe that Iida was suited for the job of class president." Iida was shocked to hear this. "You've proven to be able to lead everyone in a crisis. I think… he's a better choice for this job."

"Ah! Sounds good! Iida really showed his stuff back at the cafeteria!" "Not that I've got anything against you Izuku, but I think that Iida is the better choice for this class" "He was like a beacon pointing to the emergency exit!" Then Aizawa spoke up at the lengthy opening "Whatever. Just get on with it… What a waste of time."

And that's how Iida became class president.

 **Outside**

The teachers and Nina were analyzing the damage done to the door.

"No ordinary reporter could do this. The only way someone could do this if they had a dangerous quirk" Nina then came to a conclusion. "The reason someone would do this would be to get information… check the reporters for all the info that got out!" "This was likely the work of villainy…" "Yes, but the questions are why they did this…" then the principle finished the sentence for her, "and what did they want…"

* * *

 _Finally, it's done… Sorry if this took a while, but I do have an announcement. I'll be seeing to try and write two new stories. And if you're the guy who commented on death battle… you may have idea what the two new ones might be. Just as a word of warning, the Izuku in those stories will be female (Izumi Midoriya)... why? Cause I can, and I thought it make one of the original stories more entertaining. Don't worry, I won't abandon this fanfic. It'll just be a lot longer for me to make these chapters. This chapter was surprisingly short on my end… how about that… and also… I need a quirk for Nina Williams. Thanks for the notice on the writing style guest._


	7. Chapter 7: USJ

_Ok… starting this after my other work, Resident Academy… and continuing after two more came out… god I'm crazy_

* * *

Class 1-A was on the bus to the rescue facility, everyone was excited for rescue training. Izuku (In the outfit for Jin in Tekken 4) and Asuka were conversing on life and the small martial arts tournaments they were participating on the weekend. Hwoarang was talking to Ejiro, and Ochako was listening to the sounds on the bus.

Tsuyu then decided to speak her mind.

"Hey Izuku, what's your quirk exactly? I couldn't really understand it as all you have done was above human things. And even then that's a stretch. So what's your quirk?" Izuku was put on the spot, he didn't know what to say at that moment. He was still very shy with meeting new people… not through the language of fighting… anyways, it was even worse that it was a girl.

"Uh… uh…" Asuka then saved Izuku from saying to much about the devil gene.

"He has the ability to push his limits, the more he trains the more he can do." Tsuyu seemed to buy that, and Izuku's 'quirk' made Ejiro complement Izuku.

"Woah, that's so manly! That's a great testament to being manly! Always pushing your limits! It's so cool! It's not like my 'hardening' quirk. I'm good in a fight, but it's really boring."

"I think it's pretty neat though, your quirk's more than enough if you wanna go pro!"

"Pros also have to worry about appeal. My navel laser is both powerful and cool!"

Then Mina picked up with a joke "As long as you don't blow up your own stomach!"

"You want to talk about cool and strong? That'd be Shoto and Katsuki."

"Yeah, but with Katsuki's personality, he won't ever be popular."

"WHAT WAS THAT FROG FACE!"

"See?"

Soon, everyone was at the USJ… everyone was shocked that it was literally call the USJ. "Every disaster and accident you can imagine." Hero Thirteen was being talked about the facility to everyone. "I built this facility myself. I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'."

"Wow! It's the space hero, Thirteen! He's a gentleman who does his best work in rescue scenarios!" "Ooh, I love Thirteen!"

"Thirteen, where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here."

"About that… He apparently reached his limit during his morning commute. He's resting in the break room."

Aizawa could only grimis. "The height of irrationality… so be it. Let's get started"

"Before we do, I have one or two… or three… four…" 'A lot of points' everyone thought, "as i'm sure many of you are aware… my quirk is called black hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters."

"Indeed… however, my power could easily kill." At that, everyone became quiet.

"I'm sure that's true for a lot of you here" Izuku felt that hit close to home, he did have a devil gene he can't control yet. Heihachi still has his top agent to watch him for activity. "And that's fine. Through Aizawa you learned the limits of your quirk, through All Might you learned the danger your quirk can pose on others. This class will show you how to use your quirks to save people. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm." Katsuki, Izuku, and a few others felt this was a bit contrary to their quirks. I mean, is the devil gene really meant to be able to let someone lift a building?

"I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people." 'So cool!' And at that, the end to Thirteen's speech. Everyone was at applause.

"Great, first off-" but Aizawa was cut off when he heard a sound, looking over he saw a dark swirling mass, and then a person. "Huddle up and don't move!"

"What the heck is that? More robots from the entrance exam?"

"No! Get back and run, these are real villains. Now run!"

"But Nina-sensei, you and Aizawa-sensei can't posible take on all of them. Your talents are better suited for one person!" Aizawa then looked at Izuku and gave him some basic heroing 101.

"Kid, no good hero is a one trick ponies." Then the two of them leaped down. A squad of villains with probably some range shooting quirks are lining up, but they weren't able to use their quirks. Nina then shot them and kicking them in the face while Aizawa also kicked them in the face and used his scarf to tie them up.

"Wow… they're holding out against the villains…"

"No time for an analysis, come on let's go!" But before they could even reach the door exit, A mist came to stop them.

"Greetings, we are the league of villains. Forgive my interruption, but we have come here to end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace." The class has stopped cold at that, but before he could say more, Katsuki and Ejiro attack him.

"How do you like that! If we take you out first, you cant be able to even hurt All Might! Bet you didn't see that coming!"

"My, that was close. But it's a good thing we have supporters, otherwise this would be harder than it already is." Thirteen froze at that, who could support a villain group in a day and age of heroes?

"But my roll it unchanged, I will not let you leave this building. Now then, Jack models!" He then brought out some robots and shrouded the class in darkness. Many were gone but the ones who weren't teleported away were Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, Ojiro, and Shoji. Everyone else was teleported to a different zone, and left the Jack-6's at the entrance.

Izuku and Ochako were immediately in the way of taking out the Jacks. Izuku did an electric uppercut while Ochako slammed her back into one. Ojiro also did his part in fighting, but he had trouble as the Jacks punched very hard. Tenya kicked a bot across the floor, Izuku then kicked the Jack-6 into pieces. He also looked over at Nina Williams, "Hey Nina! We got Jack models here!"

Nina then looked up, to see that he was right, and she became even more worried. "Shit!", she got out the emergency phone for when the Devil Gene was so out of control she couldn't handle it with the tranquilizers she was given. She tried to make the call, but whatever connection she got was garbled out. What surprised the villains however, was that any connection was getting through.

"He… _(static noises)_... Ar-... (more static), Se… help…"

"Hello? Hello? Damn it!"

The villains were confused at the point of any connection with the phone, but they snapped out of it when Nina was taking them down left and right again.

 **With Asuka and Bakugo**

"Damn bastards, They aren't even strong enough to be a challenge." Katsuki was standing over a pile of unconscious villains. The two of them were the only ones in the area, but it was all that was needed.

"Yeah, but did you hear what they said?"

"Yeah yeah… They wanted to kill All Might. I just hope whatever plan they have doesn't involve Izuku getting in the way… that would be a problem to stop."

* * *

Heihachi was walking over to the mayan temple with the team that discovered it. "So, this is the place?"

"Yes sir, this is where we found it. Are you sure it's safe?"

"No, so stay behind to have a less chance to die." Then Heihachi walked in with his team behind. They gotten deep into the temple, and entered. They then found a strange seal rock thing. But when they picked it up after the readings from it were very investigation worthy, it realised a monster. No, an Ogre.

Heihachi then fought the ogre with a straight punch. It hits the beast in the face, and sent it flying back. The ogre recovered, and charged back in to attack him, then the force that was with Heihachi shot at it. The beast quickly charged straight through, and punched the team in the face, breaking the helmets and their skulls. With most of the force dead or unconscious, Heihachi proceed to trade punches and kicks with Ogre. He then kicked Ogre into the wall and sent him flying out into the jungle. He looked out of the hole, only to see that Ogre disappeared. Then one of his men woke up from the unconsciousness.

"Gah… is it dead?"

"No, radio in an evac team, we need to leave. Have them also send a forensics team to get the DNA here. I have a feeling on what it could be heading for next." He then walked over to the symbols and the picture of the Ogre kneeling to its master. He then comes up with a plan to capture the Ogre, and discover it's secrets.

"I have a tournament to set up"

* * *

 _Ok… it's done, so for those who have read my other fanfics, you would know that I have a crappy ability to focus on these. And with school being back in sesion… yeah don't expect me to be uploading much over the next few months. And why do I have all these crazy ideas but no time to write them? And this is also a bit short but… ok. Thanks for your support, and see you next time._


End file.
